Creatures
by blackenedheart231
Summary: Haruhi has friends from middle school that are a bit strange and when changes happen o Haruhi the host club starts to invesigate.
1. Chapter 1

Creatures

Today was a normal day at the host club. The doors were just started in open and the girls were starting to go in the third music room.

"Welcome to the host club princesses." Tamaki said as the huge door opened, and the usual crowd of girls trickled in.

As the host where designated, Haruhi noticed she was not chosen for today. Till the doors opened again to reveal a girl the same age as Haruhi.

The said girl was a bit taller than Haruhi, not as tall as Tamaki thou. She had knee length black hair with streaks that seemed to change color whenever she walked. The girl had on a pair of black cargos and a dark green top with the sleeves cut to fall off the shoulders with slits on that and a black tank under that. She also had on a pair of calf length black boots.

"Don't worry I'm not going to cause any trouble right now, but I do need to speak to Haruhi Fujioka. Hurry times wasting you bakas!" The girl shouted her voice having an undertow of a growl.

"Nice to see you again Ichiko; the same as always, improper and loud." Haruhi said walking over to the girl pulling her over to a table in the back of the club room.

"What the hell happened to your hair? It was as long as mine just last spring! How are we going to pull off the moon ceremony if your hair is only shoulder length!"Ichiko whispered being unheard by everyone, but Haruhi.

"Don't worry Iko I'll have it back by this month's moon ceremony. I'm surprised you haven't tried to get me for the last few months." Haruhi said twisting her hair around her fingers. As if you looked close, it was slowly growing.

"We knew you had school so we covered for you. Any way we were missing our little ookami. Maxxie has been looking for you anyway; you're both dogs so naturally he misses you." Ichiko said her streaks in her hair turning green as she stood.

"Sorry for being away for so long. Don't worry I'll be there on time this month, so until then keep the moon in your heart." Haruhi said walking her to the door.

"And the spirit hidden. I could understand why you don't what to leave here Haruhi the boys in this club are cute. Mind if I borrow one sometime?" Ichiko said walking through the door. Waving to, the now laughing, Haruhi.

"See you later Haruhi. Remember it's on the 5th this month! So don't miss it, we haven't moved yet!" Ichiko said winking holding her fingers in a sideways diamond.

"I won't so don't worry Iko!" Haruhi said holding her fingers in the same pattern but having both of her eyes open.

"Oh what's it with you and Haruka getting into big fancy schools while we sit here at home?" Ichiko said over her shoulder.

'hu Haruka got into that music school she wanted I'm glad for her. We all have different passions but we all fit together. She always will be the kujaku of the group.' Haruhi thought sitting down pulling on her hair.

When the day had ended she was surrounded by the host club members.

"Haruhi who was that-"Hikaru started

"Girl you where talking to." Karou finished

"Yes she seemed like an interesting girl, with the symbol she looked like she was in some gang." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up with a single digit.

"Oh No! My daughter associated with some gang! It's all cause of those shady twins, Stay away from my daughter!" Tamaki shouted then having the twins stick there tongues out at him run to his emo coroner.

Then the twins made Tamaki even more upset by rapping their arms around her.

Haruhi just shrugged them off and then said to Kyoya,

"I need the fifth off."

That started a cause for panic in the group. Haruhi never took a day off she had always wanted to get her debt done faster.

"Are you leaving us Haruhi?" Honey said in a cute voice.

"No, but I need to go visit my old friends from middle school." Haruhi said she had never talked about her friends from middle school.

"What high school do they go to Haruhi?" Kyoya asked trying to find some information in the Ichiko girl.

"Ichiko doesn't go to high school. She never liked school and she was already one of the top students in our school by our last year. Then there was her brother Maxxie he wasn't the best at school and he was more of a sporty person. He doesn't go to high school either. Then there's Haruka she goes to a big fancy music school. She is the only one other than me to get into high school." Haruhi said just remembering her friends made her miss them.

"Your friends don't go to high school! Oh the poor commoners they must not have enough money to get into high school. Let us bring them into our school instead." Tamaki said roses gathering behind him and him going in to an inner mind theater.

(AN: Going to high schools in Japan and China cost money.)

Inner Mind Theater of Tamaki

"Oh Tamaki I have been ever thankful to let you bring my friends in to our wonderful academy." Haruhi said wearing the girls' uniform.

"Thank you Tamaki for reuniting me and Haruhi. Let us now go together to the gardens for a stroll." Ichiko said pulling on his and Haruhi's hands.

As they were running her other friend Maxxie ran up and grabbed the girls away!

"These are my girls Tamaki." Maxxie shouted running away with the girls giggling next to him.

End of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater.

"Haruhi what's you connection to that 'Maxxie' boy." Tamaki asked slightly scared that he would take his 'daughter' away from him.

"Oh Maxxie he's just a friend, more like a brother. He always steals my stuff." Haruhi said then she walked over to her bag and started to pack up.

"I have to go now my dad is getting home early today. I need to tell him about Ichiko and Maxxie." Haruhi said then she headed toward the door. But no before saying.

"Don't look her up Kyoya-sempi she hates stalkers."

And finished. Yay this took me a month to work on I plan to rewrite all my stories accept my crossover with Fairy Tail and Bleach. And maybe another I don't remember. I'm sorry for my laziness I have a live and summer camp to go to.

Translations

Ookami – wolf

Ichiko – sorceress

Kujaku – Peacock

Baka – Idiot / stupid


	2. Chapter 2

**I need a beta. So PM me if you need a beta or you are a beta.**

**Creatures **

**Chapter 2: Changes**

It had been three weeks from when the girl, Ichiko, visited the host club. Exactly on the first day of the month, a Monday,. Haruhi after she left immediately went home. She then stayed home until the next week. When she came back she acted a little differently. She was stronger and had better hearing. On the first day she came back she said she was sick, which was a lie. She was really getting ready for the moon ceremony.

The moon ceremony was started at the beginning of time. In every generation there are a few chosen people who are blessed by the moon. The name of these people is called 'Creatures' not being welcomed in society. The come together every full moon to feast and dance in the light of the moon. They all had long hair to signify the past of their ancestors. It also grew very fast so she only needed three days to get her hair the correct length. They are a proud race, governed by the chosen leader. Right now the leader was Kisaki the kobura Creature.

Today was Monday and the host club was cosplaying as the Avengers. Haruhi was Black Widow, Kaoru was Hawkeye, Hikaru was Iron man, Kyoya was Loki, Tamaki was Captain America, Mori was The Hulk, and Hunny was Thor.

"Wow Haruhi you look so pretty in your costume!" One of the girls said.

"Oh thank you. Black Widow was my favorite character in the movie." Hauhi said drinking her tea when suddenly her phone started ringing. She then stepped away from her table and went into the hallway.

"Hello Dad what do you want. I have host club right know." She said aggravated at the fact that her dad had called her right during club hours. That would cost her.

"Kenji is here. He said there is an emergency meeting at nine o'clock tonight." Her father said then he hung up.

"_I wonder what the meeting is for. Usually the only time we have meetings is when a new Creature is found. But they usually come during the full moon ceremony. I hope everyone is okay." _Haruhithought as she walked back to her area.

"Who called you Hauhi?" One of the girls asked her.

"My father he called to say that one of my friends has gotten very sick." She halfway lied. Her father did call but she didn't know is anyone was sick or not.

"Oh! You poor Hauhi! I just love how you're so considerate of your friends." Said her third guest.

"Oh thank you for the lovely compliment. I make me feel so happy." Haruhi said and the guest around her swooned.

Later that day Haruhi was out of her costume and was cleaning the tables, when the rest of the host club came over to her.

"Haruhi can we meet your friends?" Tamaki asked and Haruhi in return replied with one word.

"No"

"But we want to meet your sick friend. Maybe cheer they up!" Hunny asked he really wanted to meet Haru-chan's friends.

"I'm sorry Sempi but they live very far away. I have to see them now that one of them is sick. Also it consists of mostly their family so you guys really can't come. I might be gone for awhile just get my homework and take down notes for me." Haruhi said then left the building.

Later that day Haruhi reached the meeting. Her friends lived in Kobe in a bit of forest area. Well they also had a huge mansion but still it was in a forest.

Haruhi's father was not a Creature but her mother was. Her mother was an Ookami just like her daughter. She died before Haruhi's transformation. Which for everyone happens at ten years old, and at the time Haruhi had no idea what was going on,. Then eventually she told her father and he had been told by her mother what to do.

"Welcome back Haruhi! So nice to see you! You can put down your cover for tonight no need to hide." Said her friend Haruka who was the Kujaku Creature. She had let down her disguise and you could see her peacock feathered tail, and her blue tinted skin.

"Good to be back Haruka! How's your boyfriend, is he still singing the songs you write?" Haruhi asked and when she finished talking she let down her disguise. Her transformation was that she had a pair of wolf ears on her head and a wolf's tail. All Creatures had a making of some sort. Mostly of their animal sprit, but a few had special markings. Haruhi had a wolf on her cheek. Hakura had a feathered design on her collarbone.

"Yep! He's going to get to the top! I just know it, but you will see him on the billboards in the future!" Haruka was part of a new music school that had high school aged students become either an idol or a song writer. She was dating a man named Yukio and was his song writer.

"Girls lovely for you to come on such short notice!" a voice hissed from behind them instantly they could tell it was Kisaki.

Kisaki was like a mother figure to all the creatures, most of them being thrown out of their houses because of the changes. So she housed the few that were orphaned by the change. Everyone had a room in the mansion, either temporary or permanent.

"Yes wonderful Ookami-nee-san is here!" The twins shouted their names were Yume and Akumu. As contrasting as there sprits and names were they looked almost alike. Yume was the Uma Creature and had long brown hair, matching her tail and marking of a horse head on her left ankle.

Akumu was the Doragon Creature and had reptilian green dragon wings on his back, long brown hair, and a dragon head on his right ankle. Similar to his sister in looks and his personality, but his name meant Nightmare and her name meant Dream.

"Hey guys! Is everyone here now so we can start the meeting?" Haruhi asked twisting her hair around her fingers making it grow faster.

"Yes, the meeting will start right now. As you can see today is not a full moon but it is an important day for all of the Creatures. Before the end of the year we will have the full set of Creatures. That has never happened in three thousand years. The last Creature is the Tenshi, only once every three thousand years is the soul of the Tenshi reincarnated again. I hope for him or her to come and stay with us, we are the only Creatures on the planet left. We were hunted, faced sorrow, and have been broken. We know the pain of the world and we know how to survive. There is nothing to hard for us to survive through, I wish for us to grow and expand once again. Long live the children of the moon! Long live the Creatures!" Kisaki announced the news all the Creatures shouted and cheered.

"Keep the moon in your heart and your spirit hidden!"


End file.
